


Not a little, a lot!

by pettiot



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, i have no memory of this, rhyming porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: In true Shakespearean form.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch, Vaan/Basch





	Not a little, a lot!

  


When Balthier noted the gleam in my eye,  
He lectured me straight though I tried to be sly:  
“You know dear old Basch has been ever so dry.  
Just touch him a little and don’t rub a lot,  
Or something might happen, it’s hard to know what.”

But Basch needed touching, not a little: a lot!  
No matter what happened, I didn’t care what.  
So finally, one day, dear Basch got a win:  
I reached down his shorts and sucked it all in!

The second I did it, I knew I’d done wrong,  
My suction, it seems, must be terribly strong  
For the second Basch felt it, he grew twice as long!  
He grew twice as thick, and he grew twice as wide!  
Too big for _my_ britches, his most hung outside!

Back to the kitchen – the kitchen I ran  
I needed more oil so I picked up a pan  
I rubbed it on Basch as fast as I could  
But he screamed and kept growing, it did him no good!

I held his slick cock between my two thighs  
But the faster I rocked the bigger his size,  
Until even that motion his cock soon outgrew!  
Oh, what’s an innocent like me to do?  
He would've broken my ass! He was big as a trout!  
I grabbed for his balls and tried to work it all out  
Penelo’s firm handshake: I handled Basch with it  
But what was the point? The very next minute  
Basch was bigger, again, and however I kissed  
He looked at my ass and he looked mighty pissed.  
He grabbed at me then, but I ran, so he missed!

Basch scowled at me crossly, all hungry-eyed,  
“I blame this on you! This is your fault!” he cried,  
“You sucked me a little but gave not a lot!  
You find me relief, you irritant snot!”

I fetched lots more oil for he’d dry in the air:  
Then I raced from the kitchen and to the hall stair –  
“Balthier, please, Balthier, come take a bow,  
Basch got so big I can’t bend for him now!”

“I knew it,” sighed Balthier, “this would happen today,”  
So he ripped off his trousers and came right away -  
For he took Basch to bed (and though he was shorter)  
It was _Balthier_ on Basch, for an hour and a quarter!

What he did I can’t say for the burn of my eyes  
But he shrank dear old Basch to a regular size.  
And then Balthier stood, triumphant, in bed,  
To re-tie his cuffs and pronounce, to my dread:

“This is the story of a young man that blew  
A man astoundingly so overdue.  
To get best results, next time start with small licks,  
And Vaan, one day soon: learn how to suck dicks.”


End file.
